The invention relates to an aircraft area, formed in particular by an area of an aircraft cabin, in which a luggage compartment is arranged.
In a passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft, a plurality of overhead luggage compartments are provided that are installed above the rows of passenger seats, along a longitudinal axis of the passenger cabin. Usually, the luggage compartments are mounted such that there is sufficient space, between a rear side of the luggage compartments that is remote from an interior of the passenger cabin and a primary structure or an insulation of the aircraft, to enable the installation of air lines, which connect air lines that are arranged in a PSU duct above and below the luggage compartments to the aircraft air conditioning system. Thus, the rear side of the luggage compartments is typically arranged at a distance, which is determined by the requirements of the installation space of the air lines and other components that are to be mounted in the area of the rear sides of the luggage compartments, from the elements, in particular the ribs of the aircraft primary structure.